


Balance of Power

by Lindenharp



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So sorry, sir."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance of Power

Jean Innocent strides through her domain. She pauses outside the Dynamic Duo’s lair. Hathaway twiddles a biro between his fingers. Typical smoker’s habit. A sudden gesture, and the biro goes flying, landing at Lewis’s feet.

“So sorry, sir.” Hathaway drops to one knee and retrieves the biro. “Very clumsy of me.”

Lewis flushes, glaring down at him. “Back to the report, Sergeant.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hathaway isn’t usually so obsequious. Whatever did he do to earn his governor’s wrath? And if Lewis is angry, why is Hathaway smiling?

Jean continues on her way. There are some things she’d rather not know.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta, accomplice, and bad influence: Wendymr.
> 
> This particular drabble is all Sasha1600's fault for posting the following comment to "Obedience Training" on LJ:
> 
> _I wonder if Robbie's going to be able to keep a straight face when James calls him 'Sir', after this?_


End file.
